Cry for the Dream
by Gracewolf
Summary: Strange things begin to happen to Seto and Jou, but what's causing it and what will be the outcome? *Unsure of genre at moment. Rated for future violence and language. Rating may change. Shonen-Ai in future.*


A/N: Well, I'm back and I've revamped the first chapter of 'Cry for the Dream'. I hope it's a little bit better than before – I worked out a couple little things that had been bugging me. I apologize for being gone so long, but I think that I've finally recaptured my muse, so it's now full steam ahead! Whoohoo! Hopefully, I'll finish the second chapter tomorrow and I'll have it posted either then or two days from now, so that should be nice, as long as I stick with it.  
  
My universal disclaimer can be viewed on my profile.  
  
Warning: For those of you who are against boy/boy relationships, in later chapters, this fic may or may not contain shonen-ai.

OoO&OoO

Cry for the Dream  
  
Seto Kaiba stared at himself in the mirror. Lately, his levels of stress seemed to be reaching an all time high and he just couldn't seem to think straight anymore. It was mostly due to the strange changes that had recently begun to take place on him.  
  
He stared at his reflection and sighed. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he whispered to himself. Lately, those words seemed to have become a morning ritual for the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Gazing at the mirror, Seto noted how his once piercing blue eyes where now tinged a strange green and were flecked with gold. Also, neither his doctor, nor his dentist could explain why his canines were suddenly becoming so sharp and seemingly unbreakable – he'd tried to have them filed down five times already. The worst part of it all, though, was the worry that all of this caused Mokuba.  
  
"Is it any better today?" a voice asked from the doorway, causing Seto to jump. Seto turned to face his younger brother, preparing for the biting sadness that he knew would show in his younger brother's eyes.  
  
The CEO slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid not. If anything, it's gotten worse. My eyes aren't even blue anymore and they're starting to become gold." Seeing the pained expression cross Mokuba's face, Seto continued, faking a smile, "Don't worry, though. I'm certain that I'll be just fine. It's probably just an allergic reaction or something." The smaller boy did his best to smile, but his eyes continued to show that he was very worried about his older brother.  
  
After Mokuba had left the room, Seto glanced back at the mirror and the image that was not the image of him. At least, it hadn't used to be. He sat back in a chair, putting his face in his hands. "What am I going to do?"

OoOoO

Jonouchi Katsuya lay unconscious in the nurse's office at school. Three of his friends sat beside the bed, waiting for him to wake up, no matter how aware the nurse said he was of his surroundings. Yuugi, Yami, and Ryou could hope all they wanted, but their presence couldn't help to revive Jonouchi, not anymore, at least.  
  
For a few weeks now, Jou had been mentioning strange sensations that would appear one morning and wouldn't leave until he fell asleep, sometimes not appearing again for a few days. Usually, he would just pass off any of his friends' worry as paranoia and leave it at that. It was too bad that they decided to believe him.  
  
Only fifteen minutes earlier, the now unconscious boy had stood up, took maybe two steps towards the door and passed out. So far, any attempts to wake him had failed, but his friends refused to leave him until the ambulance showed up to take Jou to the hospital.  
  
Spiraling deeper and deeper into the void that was himself, Jonouchi began to become aware of a light breeze. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he blinked in surprise. He was sitting under a fairly large tree in the middle a fast field of flowers. Quite simply, it was his fantasy world. 'This must be the sort of place people like me go when they pass out,' he thought in amusement. 'Or...' a disturbing thought had just hit him, 'am I dead?'  
  
"You are not dead," a bodiless voice told him, "At least, not yet." The blond teen jumped at the words. He'd thought that he was alone.  
  
"What?! Who said that?" he exclaimed in confusion, standing up and looking around, trying to find the voice's source.  
  
An eerie, mocking laugh seemed to echo through-out the whole of the field. The voice came from directly beside Jou this time, "You, of all people, should know who I am Katsuya."  
  
Realization dawned on the blond as he turned to address the boy standing next to him. "What are you doing here, Kaiba?" Jou was more puzzled than anything and wanted some answers to what on earth was going on.  
  
Seto grinned menacingly at the other teen. "Why, I'm just ensuring your future, cat-boy," he said quietly before his image blurred and faded until it seemed to just blow away like smoke, leaving Katsuya standing alone to try to figure out what had just happened.  
  
"Wait, what did he mean... cat-boy?" Jou asked himself as he sat back down to think it over, "he's never used that as an insult before. And what was with his eyes; they looked strange, almost unnatural..." Slowly, Katsuya drifted into a peaceful blackness that didn't seem to end and he slept on.  
  
Little did he, or anyone else, know that Seto Kaiba was having troubles of his own...  
  
End Chapter One 

OoO&OoO

A/N: Well, I hope that you've enjoyed chapter one V.2.0 of Cry for the Dream. I know that it was definitely fun to start writing again. Oh, how I missed it. As I said, I'll try to update again within the next two days, so keep your fingers crossed and feel free to flame me if I don't keep my promise.  
  
Please R&R. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but any flames that I find overly rude or pointless will be used to roast marshmallows for myself, Chibi Seto, and my muses (though they might not get as many since they abandoned me for over a year). 


End file.
